Temblor
by Evaline Black
Summary: (Adaptación SxS). Cuando el amor te hace temblar en otoño, es mejor que el invierno no llegue nunca: las primeras nevadas pueden arrebatarte a quien más desas. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es una adaptación del libro Temblor de Maggir Stiefvater.

 **Sinopsis:**

Hace años, Skura estuvo a punto de morir devorada por una manada de lobos. Inexplicablemente, uno de ellos, un lobo de intensos ojos rojos, la salvó.

Desde entonces, todos los inviernos Sakura se asoma al bosque y, desde la distancia, lobo y chica se observan. Cuando llege el calor, la manada desaparece y, con ella, su lobo.

Pero este año, Grace deseará que el invierno no llegue y que el otoño dure para siempre.

Ha conocido a un chico; se llama Sasuke. Es un tipo normal, salvo por sus ojos. Son de un extraño color rojo.

 **Capitulo 1: Sakura (-9ºC)**

Me recuerdo tendida en la nieve, un diminuto y calido bulto rojoenfriandose en medio de un corro de lobos. Apiñados a mi alrededor, me lamían, me mordían, jugueteaban conmigo. Suscuermos amontonados bloqueaban el escaso calor del sol. El hielo les centelleaba en los cuellos, y sus alientos creaban sombras opacas que flotaban en el aire. El aroma almizclado de sus pieles me hacía pensar en perros mojados y hojas quemandose, y me resultaba agradable y aterrador a un tiempo. Sus lenguas dejaban un rastro calido sobre mi piel; sus bruscos dientes me rasgaban las mangasy se me enganchaban en el cabello; me hurgaban en las claviculas y el cuello, queriendo sentir mi pulso.

Pude gritar, pero no grité. Pude luchar, pero no luché.

Me limité a quedarme tendida a la espera de que ocurriese lo inevitable, mientras observaba como el blanco cielo invernal se volvía gris.

Cubriéndome el rostro con su sombra, un lobo me presionó la mano y la mejilla con el hocico. Clavó sus ojos rojos en los míos mientras los demás me tironeaban de aquí y de allá.

Me aferré a aquellos ojos tanto como pude. Rojos y próximos, emitían destellos de múltiples tonalidades rubíes. No quería que apartase la mirada, y no lo hizo. Deseaba extender los brazos y agarrarme a él, pero las manos se me quedaron acurrucadas en el pecho, atenazadas por unos musculos que se negaban a moverse.

No lograba acordarme de como era tener calor.

El lobo se alejó y los demás se acercaron aún más, asfixiantes. Me pareció que algo aleteaba en mi pecho.

No habís sol; no habái luz. Me estaba muriendo. No recordaba el aspecto del cielo.

Pero no morí. Me perdí en un mar de frío, y después, al renacer, me vi en un mundo cálido.

Recuerdo una cosa: sus ojos rojos.

Creí que jamás volvería a verlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es del libro Temblor de Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Capítulo 2: Sasuke (-9ºC)**

Arrancaron a la muchacha del columpio del patio trasero y la arrastraron al bosque; su cuerpo dejó un rastro tenue sobre la nieve, desde su mundo al mío. Fui testigo de lo que sucedió. No lo impedí.

Había sido el invierno más largo y más frío de mi vida. Día tras día, un sol débil, sin calor. Y también el hambre; un hambre que quemaba y carcomía, un ama despiadada. Ese mes, nada se movió; el paisaje se había congelado, una maqueta carente de color y de vida. A uno de nosotros le habían pegado un tiro mientras robaba basura junto a la puerta trasera de una casa, de modo que el resto de la manada se había refugiado en el bosque, condenada a morir de habmbre lentamente y a desesperar mientras el calor no llegase. Hasta que encontraron a la niña. Hasta que la atacaron.

Se agazaparon a su alrededor gruñendo y lanzando dentelladas, queriendo ser los primeros en desgarrar la presa.

Lo vi. Vi sus ijadas temblando de impaciencia. Los vi arrastrar el cuerpo de la niña de aquí para allá, apartar la nieve hasta que apareció el suelo desnudo. Vi sus hocicos ensangrentados. Pero no lo impedí.

Yo ocupaba un lugar prominente en la manada-Itachi y Kakashi se habían ocupado de ello-, así que podría haber intervenido; pero me mantuve a distancia, temblando de frío y hundido en la nieve hasta la mitad de las patas. La niña olía a calor, a vida y, por encima de todo, a ser humano. ¿Que le pasaba? Si estaba viva, ¿por qué no peleaba?

Me llegó el aroma de su sangre, una fregancia tibia, nitida, en un mundo muerto y frío, y vi a Obito temblar mientras le desgarraba la ropa a sacudidas. El estómago se me retorció dolorosamente; hacía mucho que no probaba bocado. Me hubiera gustado abrirme paso entre los demás hasta colocarme junto a Obito, fingir que no olía el aroma humano ni oia los debiles lamentos de la niña. Parecía tan pequeña ante nuestra brutalidad, tan indefensa mientras la manada se cerraba a su alrededor, dispuesta a intercambiar su vida por las nuestras...

Me abrí paso soltando un gruñido y enseñando los dientes. Obito me respondió del mismo modo, pero, pese a mi juventud y a la debilidad que me había causado el hambre, lo superaba en envergadura. Amenazandome con un rugido, Kakashi me conminó a retirarme.

Me encontraba junto a la niña, que teníaa la mirada perdida en la infinidad del cielo. Quizás estuviera ya muerta. Olisqueé su mano; aquel perfume, todo azucar, mantequilla y sal, me trajo a la memoria el recuerdo de una existencia distinta.

Y luego reparé en sus ojos.

Despiertos. Vivos.

La niña me estaba mirando fijamente, sosteniendome la mirada con una franqueza desgarradora.

Retrocedí de un salto y me puse a temblar de nuevo; pero esta vez, lo que me sacudía el cuerpo no era la ira.

Los ojos de la niña clavados en los míos. Su sangre tiñéndome la cara.

Me sentía desgarrado por dentro y por fuera.

Su vida.

Mi vida.

Recelosa, la manada se replegó a mi alrededor. Me gruñeron porque ya no era uno de ellos, y también para disputarme la presa. Pensé que esa era la niña más bonita que jamás había visto, un angel ensangrentado en la nieve, e iban a despedazarla.

Lo vi. La vi a ella, la vi como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Y lo impedí.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro temblor de Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Capitulo 3: Sakura (3ºC).**

Volví a verlo después de aquello, siempre cuando hacía frío. Se presentaba en el lindero del bosque, junto a nuestro patio trasero, y clavaba en mi sus ojos rojos mientras yo rellenaba el comedero de los pajaros o sacaba la basura, pero nunca se acercó. Entre el día y la noche, durante un rato que se hace eterno en el largo invierno de Minnesota, me mecía en el columpio hasta que presentía su mirada. Más tarde, cuando fui demasiado mayor para columpiarme, caminaba hasta más allá del porche trasero y me aproximaba a él en silencio, con una mano extendida y la cabeza gacha. Sin amenazas. Intentaba comunicarme con él en su idioma.

Sin embargo, por mucho que esperara, por mucho que me esforzase en llegar hasta él, siempre se evaporaba en la espesura sin darme tiempo a salvar la distancia que nos separaba.

No me daba miedo. Era grande como para arrancarme del columpio, fuerte como para tirarme al suelo y arrastrarme al bosque. Pero la ferocidad de su aspecto no se correspindía con la expresión de su mirada. Recordaba aquellos ojos de mil tonalidades rojizas y me resulyaba imposible tenerle miedo. Sabía que jamás me haría daño.

Quería que supiera que yo tampoco le haría daño a él.

Esperé. Esperé mucho tiempo.

Y él también esperó, aunque yo no sabía por qué. Me parecía que solo yo quería acercarme.

Sin embargo, él siempre estaba allí observando cómo yo lo observaba. Nunca se acercaba a mi, pero tampoco se alejaba.

El juego se repitió sin variaciones durante seis años: la sobrecogedora presencia de los lobos en el invierno y su ausencia, aún más sobrecogedora, en el verano. No se me ocurrió pensar que había in motivo para aquella intermitencia. Creía que eran lobos. Simples lobos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libo Temblor de Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Capitulo 4: Sasuke(32ºC)**

El día que estuve a punto de hablar con Sakura fue el más caluroso que recuerdo. Aunque la librería tenía aire acondicionado, el calor entraba a bocanadas por la puerta y a través de los ventanales. Yo estaba acomodado en un taburete tras el mostrador, intentando absorber hasta la última gota del verano. Con el paso de las horas la luz del mediodía fue destiñendo los libros de las estanterías hasta convertirlos en una versión pálida y brillante de sí mismos, calentando el papel y la tinta que guardaban hasta que flotó en el aire un olor a palabras no leídas.

Disfrutaba de esas cosas cuando era un ser humano.

Mientras leía, la puerta se abrió con un tintineo y dejó entrar un soplo de calor sofocante y, con él, a tres chicas. Como se reían y bromeaban entre sí, pensé que no necesitaban mi ayuda, así que continué leyendo mientras las oía corretear a lo largo de las estanterías y hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de libros.

No creo que hubiese pensado más en ellas de no ser porque, con el rabillo del ojo, vi como una se recogía la melena, de un tono rosa claro, en una coleta. En si, el gesto no tenía nada de particular, pero me permitió que un aroma tenue se extiendiese por el aire. Reconocí ese olor. Lo supe de inmediato.

Era ella. Tenía que serlo.

Escondí la cara tras el libro y miré con disimulo hacia las chicas. Las otras dos seguían hablando y gesticulando bajo un pájaro de papel que yo habá colgado del techo en la sección infantil. Ella, sin embargo, guardaba silencio; se había separado de sus compañeras y observaba los libros que la rodeaban. En ese instante, vi su rostro y reconocí algo mío en su expresión. Sus ojos saltaban de anaquel en anaquel buscando vías de escape.

Había imaginado mil versiones de aquella situación, pero, a la hora de la verdad, no supe que hacer.

Estaba allí de verdad. Era diferente cuando la veía en el patio trasero de su casa, leyendo un libro o haciendo los deberes en su cuaderno. Allá, el abismo entre nosotros parecía infranqueable; me sobraban los motivos para matener las distancias. En cambio, en la librería estabamos muy cerca, por primera vez en el mismo mundo. Nada me impedía aproximarme a ella.

Me miró, y yo aparté la vista al instante y me concentré en el libro, no creí que pudiera reconocer mi cara, pero sí mis ojos. Sí, tenía que reconocer mis ojos.

Deseé que se marchara para recuperar el aliento.

Deseé que comprara un libro para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Entonces, una de sus amigas la llamó:

-¡Skura, ven y mira esto! _La graduación: como entrar en la universidad de tus sueños._ Suena genial, ¿no crees?

Ella se agachó junto a las demás para examinar los libros y yo inhalé lenta y profundamente mientras observaba su espalda, esbelta el iluminada por el sol. Vi como se encogía de hombros levemente, como si el interés que mostraba fuese solo un gesto de cortesía; luego asintió y señaló otros libros, pero me pareció que estaba distraída. La luz que entraba por las ventanas le atrapaba los cabellos sueltos de la coleta y los transformaba en hebras rosadas e iridiscentes. Me di cuenta de que movía la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás de un modo apenas perceptible, al ritmo de la música ambiente.

-Oye...

Di un respingo al ver aparecer una cara frente a mi. No era Sakura sino una de sus amigas, una chica de cabello oscuro y piel clara. Llevaba una cámara enorme colgada del hombro y me miraba directamente a los ojos. No decía nada, pero era evidente lo que estaba pensando. Las reacciones a mi color de ojos variaban entre las miradas furtivas y las descaradas; al menos, ella no ocultaba su estupor.

-¿Te importa si te saco una foto?-preguntó.

Miré alrededor mientras buscaba una excusa.

-Algunos pueblos piensan que, al sacarle una foto a una persona, le arrebatas también el alma. A mi me parece una forma de pensar bastante acertada, asía que lo siento mucho, pero prefiero que no lo hagas-me encogí de hombros con aire de disculpa-. Puedes fotografiar la librería si quieres.

La tercera chica se colocó junto a la de la cámara; tenía una melena crespa de color castaño y la piel blanca, e irradiaba tal cantidad de energía que me sentí exhausto.

-¿Ligando, Hinata? No tenemos tiempo para eso. Venga, nos llevamos este.

Le cogí el libro de las manos y eché un vistazo fugaz en busca de Sakura.

-Diecinueve dolares con noventa centavos-anuncié.

El corazón me latía con fuerza.

-¿Por una edición de bosillo?-protestó la chica pecosa mientras me daba un billete de veinte-. Quedate con la vuelta.

En la librería no teníamos un bote para las propinas, así que dejé el centavo en el mostrador, junto a la caja registradora. Metí el libro en una bolsa y me demoré preparando el tique con la esperanza de que Sakura viniese a ver pr qué tardaba tanto.

Pero ella se quedó en la sección de biografías, leyendo los títulos de los lomos con la cabeza ladeada. La muchacha pecosa cogió la bolsa y nos sonrió a Hinata y a mó. Después ambas se reunieron con Sakura y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

Date la vuelta Sakura. Mírame. Estoy aquí. Si se hubiera vuelto en aquel momento, me habría visto los ojos y me hbria reconocido, sin duda.

La chica de las pecas abrió la puerta con un tintineo y les dedicó a sus compañeras un gesto de impacienta: era hora de irse. Hinata volvió la cabeza durante un instante y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me daba cuenta de que estaba observando a las chicas con descaro-a Sakura, en realidad-,pero no podía evitarlo.

Hinata frunció en ceño y puso un pie en la calle.

-Sakura, vámonos ya-insistió la muchacha pecosa..

Me dolía el pecho; mi cuerpo hablaba un leenguaje que mi mente no era capaz de comprender.

Esperé.

Pero Sakura, la única persona en el mundo a quien deseaba conocer, se limitó a acariciar con un dedo la cubierta de un libro del mostrador de novedades, y luego salió de la librería sin advertir que yo estaba allí, a su alcance.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libo Temblor de Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Capitulo 5: Sakura (6ºC).**

Hasta que no mataron a Deidara Yamaha, no supe que los lobos del bosque eran, en realidad, licántropos.

En septiebre de mi ultimo año de secundaria, cuando todo ocurrió, Deidara era el único tema de conversación del puebo. La verdad, no podía considerarse que Deidara, en vida, hubiese sido un tipo estupendo; lo más notabe que podía decirse de él era que poseía el coche más caro del aparcamiento del instituto, incluyendo el del director. En realidad, había sido un imbécil. Sin embargo, la muerte le hizo merecedor de una santidad instantánea. La naturaleza de lo sucedido había dejado huella, una huella honda y horripilante. A los cinco días de su fallecimiento, circulaban por los pasillos del instituto mil versiones diferentes de los hechos.

Y todas concucían a la misma conclusión: los lobos eran muy peligrosos.

Dado que mi madre no solía ver las noticias y mi padre padecía una fobia cronica a estar en casa, ese temor generalizado tardó en filtrarse a nuestra familia, y solo tomó cuerpo al cabo de unos cuantos días. Durante los seis años anteriores, mi incidente con los lobos había ido desdibujándose en la mente de mi madre, siempre ocupada en sus cuadros y envuelta en una nuebe de olor a trementina, pero la muerte de Deidara volvió a colocarlo bruscamente en primer plano.

Sin embargo, no habría sido típico de mimadre canalizar su creciente inquietud hacia algo razonable como, por ejemplo, pasar más tiempo con su única hija, la misma a la que habían atacado los lobos. Lejos de eso, se hizo aún más dispersa que de costumbre.

-Mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude con la cena?

Mi madre me miró con expresión culpable. Concentrada como estaba en el televisor, dedicaba escasa atención a los champiñones que tenía dispuestos en la tabla de cortar.

-Que cerca, ¿no? Me refiero al lugar donde lo encontraron-dijo, señalando el televisor con el cuchillo.

En la pantalla se veía un presentador de expresión exageradamente sincera, junto a un mapa de nuestro condado y una borrosa imagen de un lobo. La búsqueda de la verdas continúa, decía. Llevaban una semana contando la misma noticia una y otra vez, y aún no había nada animal de la foto ni siquiera pertenecía a la misma especie que mi lobo; no tenía el pelo de color gris plomizo, ni aquellos ojos de un rojo rubí.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer-continuó mi madre-. Ocurrió al otro lado del bosque de Boundary. Lo mataro allí.

-O se murió.

Mi madre me miró frunciendo el ceño, tan débil, delicada y hermosa como siempre.

-¿Cómo?

Levanté la vista del cuaderno,en donde se sucedían unas reconfortantes lineas de números y símbolos.

-Tal vez se desmayara junto a la carretera, y luego, mientras estaba inconsciente, los lobos lo arrastraran al bosque. No es lo mismo. No entiendo por qué hay que sembrar el pánico sin motivo.

Con la mirada puesta de nuevo en el televisor, mi madre cortaba los champiñones en trozos tan dimitutos como para alimentar a una ameba. Meneó la cabeza.

-Lo atacaron, Sakura, lo atacaron.

Contemplé el bosque a través de la ventana, las desvaídas hileras de árboles que se erguían fantasmales en la oscuridad. No había rastro de mi lobo.

-Mamá, ¿no me has dicho mil veces que los lobos suelen ser pacíficos?

Los lobos son animales pacíficos. Mi madre llevaba años con la misma canción. En mi opinión, la única manera que tenía de seguir viviendo en nuestra casa era convencerse de que los lobos atacaban en rarísimas ocasiones, e insistir en que lo que había sucedido a mí era excepcional. No sé si ella se lo creía de verdad, pero yo sí. No en vano había visto lobos en el bosque desde que tenía uso de razón, y conocía sus caras y caracteres.

Por ejemplo, estaba aque lobo flaco con manchas oscuras y aspecto enfermizo que permanecía en las profundidades de bosque y solo se mostraba durante los meses más fríos. Todo en él-el pelo enmarañado e hirsuto, la oreja cortada y el ojo tuerto-hablaba de un cuerpo maltrecho, y su mirada desorbitada y salvaje insinuaba una mente enferma. Recordé como me había desgarrado la piel con los dientes. No me costaba imaginármelo volviendo a atacar a un ser humano en el bosque.

Y también estaba la loba blanca. Una vez leí que los lobos se emparejaban para toda la vida, y a ella la había visto con el jefe de la manada, un lobo corpulento y tan negro como blanca era ella. Él le olfateaba el hocico mientras la guiaba entre los árboles desnudos, hasta que ambos se perdieron en la espesura centelleando como peces en un arroyo. Había en aquella loba una hermosura bárbara y agitada; a ella también me la imaginaba atacando a una person. Pero ¿al resto? Eran fantasmas silenciosos y gráciles que se fundían con la naturaleza. No me daban miedo.

-Sí, pacíficos-mi madre le hizo un tajo a la tabla-. Tal vez lo mejor fuera que los cazaran a todos y los soltaran en Canadá, o algo por el estilo.

Ceñuda, volví a fijar la vista en los deberes. Los veranos sin ver a mi lobo ya eran bastante malos. Cuando era pequeña, aquellos meses se me hacían intolerablemente largos, y estaba todo el tiempo esperando a que los lobos volvieran a aparecer.

Pero desde mi encuentro con el lobo de ojos rojizos, era aún peor. Durante aquellos interminables meses, me imaginaba corriendo grandes aventuras en las que me transformaba en loba por la noches y corría junto a mi lobo hasta llegar a un bosque dorado en el que nunca nevaba.

Con el tiempo,comprendí que ese bosque dorado no era real, pero la manada y el lobo de ojos rojizos si lo eran.

Suspirando, dejé el cuaderno de matemáticas en la mesa y me coloqué junto a mi madre, frente a la tabla de cortar.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí. Tú te estás armando un lío.

Como era de esperar, no protestó, sino que me regaló una sonrisa y se alejó como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo me diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo.

-Si terminas de hacer la cena-dijo-, te querré para siempre.

Hice una mueca y cogí el cuchillo. Mi madre siempre estaba manchada de pintura y vivía en un estado de permanente despiste. No se parecía en nada a las madres de mis amigos: jamás llevaba delantal y nunca pasaba la apiradora ni nada semajnte. En realidad, a mi me gustaba tal como era: diferente. Pero en aquel momento, lo que quería era terminar de una vez los deberes.

-Gracias, cariño. Estaré en el estudio.

Si mi madre hubiera sido una de esas muñecas que reproducen una frase grabada cuando les presionas la barriga, no cabe duda de que aquellas palabras habrían formado parte de su repertorio.

-No te intoxiques con la trementina-le dije, pero ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Tras echar los restos mortales de los champiñones en un cuenco, me fijé en el reloj que colgaba de la pared pintada de amarillo claro. Todavía faltaba una hora para que mi padre regresara del trabajo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer la cena y, tal vez, para salir más tarde a ver si estaba mi lobo.

En la nevera encontré un pedazo de carne que, creí intuir, debía acompañar a los champiñones. Lo saqué y lo puse sobre la tabla. En las noticias de la tele, un experto elucubraba sobre la conveniencia de limitar o trasladar la población de lobos de Minnesota. Aquello me puso de mal humor.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

Era Tenten. Me alegró oírla; era el polo opuesto a mi madre, organizada hasta la saciedad y siempre atenta y disponible. Con ella no me sentía tan marciana como de costumbre. Me coloqué el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro y, mientras hablaba, corté la carne y separé un pedacito para más tarde.

-Aquí estoy, haciendo la cena y escuchando las bobadas que dicen en el telediario.

Tenten adivinó al instante a qué me refería.

-Ya. Surrealista, ¿eh? Están dale que te pego con lo mismo. En realidad, es puro morbo. ¿Por qué no se callarán y nos dejarán pensar en otra cosa? Ya es suficiente con ir al instituto y oír la historia una y otra vez. Además, para ti debe ser bastante desagradable, después de lo que te pasó con los lobos, y más para los padrees de Deidara. Seguro que están deseando cerrarles el pico a esos periodistas-Tenten paloteaba a tal velocidad que me costabaentenderla. Me perdí momentaneamente, y solo retomé el hilo cuando me hizo una pregunta-. ¿Te ha llamado Hinata?

Hinata era la otra integrante de nuestro trío, y también la única capaz de comprender vagamente mi fascinación por los lobos. Pocas eran las noches en las que no hablaba por teléfono con ella o con Tenten.

-Supongo que andará por ahí haciendo fotos. Esta noche había lluvia de estrellas, ¿no?-espondí. Hinata se enfrentaba al mundo a través del objetivo de su cámara; la mitad de mis recuerdos escolares parecían estar en blanco y negro, estampados en un papel brillante de diez por quince centímetros.

-Tienes razón-convino Tenten-. Hinata no se la perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Tienes un rato para hablar tranquilamente?

Miré el reloj.

-Más o menos. Solo mientras termino de hacer la cena. Luego tengo que ponerme con los deberes.

-Vale. Será un segundo. Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte. Son dos palabras: es-capada.

Puse la carne a dorar.

-Eso es una palabra, Tenten.

Hizo una pausa.

-Sí, pero me sonaba mejor en dos. En fin, allá va la noticia: mis padres han dicho que si quiero ir a algún sitio esta Navidad, me pagará en viaje. Me muero de ganas de viajar a algún lado, a donde sea, con tal de salir de Mercy Falls. Mañana, después de clase, ¿vendriaís Hinata y tú a ayudarme a escoger?

-Sí, claro.

-Si encontramos un buen sitio, incluso podríais apuntaros-propuso Tenten.

Me tomé unos momentos para contestar. La palabra Navidad me había hecho evocar de inmediato el aroma del árbol navideño, la infinidad oscura del estrellado cielo invernal sobre el patio trasero, y los ojos de mi lobo asomándose entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve. Tal vez estuviese ausente el resto del año, pero mi lobo nunca faltaba a su cita en Navidad.

Tenten resopló.

-¡Sakura, no te pongas a mirar al infinito pensando en las musarañas! ¿Sé que estás haciendo eso exactamente! ¡No me digas que no te apetece salir de esta agujero!

Lo cierto era que no me apetecía demasiado. Aquel era mi sitio.

-No he dicho que no...-protesté.

-Tampoco te has puesto como unas castañuelas gritando síii, síii que es lo que tendrías que haber hecho. De todas maneras, vendrás a mi casa, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ya lo sabes-le aseguré, estirando el cuello para mirar por la ventana trasera-. Ahora tengo que colgar.

-Vale, vale-repuso Tenten-. Trae galletas. No te olvides. Te quiero. Adios-soltó una carcajada y colgó.

Dejé el teléfono en la encimera y puse el estofado a fuego lento para estar segura de que no se iba a quemar en mi ausencia. Luego cogí mi abrigo del perchero y abrí la puerta corredera que daba al porche.

El aire frío me mordió las mejillas y me aguijoneó la parte superior de las orejas, recordándome que el verano Había llegado a su fin. Tenía el gorro de lana guardado en el bolsillo del abrigo, pero como sabía que mi lobo no siempre me reconocía cuando lo llevaba puesto, preferí dejarlo donde estaba. Atisbé el fondo del patio y salí del porche tratando adoptar un aire de indiferencia. El trozo de carne que llevaba en la mano estaba frío y resbaladizo.

Caminé pisando la hierba seca y devaída, y me detuve un momento en el centro del patio, abrumada por el rosa violáceo del atardecer que se filtraba a través de las oscuras hojas de los árboles. Aquel paisaje severo pertenecía a un mundo diferente al de nuestra pequeña y cálida cocina, con su reconfortante aroma a supervivencia fácil. La cocina se encontraba en mi mundo; en el mundo done, en teoría, yo deseaba estar. Sin embargo, los árboles me llamaban, me invitaban a olvidar lo que concía y a desaparecer en la noche que aveciaba. Hacía algún tiempo que aquel deseo me acuciaba con una intensidad desconcertante.

Las sobras que bordeaban el bosque parecían moverse y entonces vi a mi lobo junto a un árbol, olisqueando el aroma de la carne que yo llevaba en la mano. El alivio de verlo se desvaneció cuando movió la cabeza y el rectánculo de luz amarilla procedente de la puerta corredera le iluminó la cara. Entonces vi que tenía el hocico cubierto por una costra de sangre vieja y reseca. De hacía días.

No dejaba de husmear; captaba el olor de la carne de mi mano. Fuera por ese motivo o porque reconocía mi presencia, se atrevió a dar unos pasos más allá del lindero. Y después, unos cuantos pasos más. Nunca se había acercado tanto.

Estábamos tan próximos que podría haber acariciado su deslumbrante pelaje, e incluso haberle limpiado la mancha roja del hocico.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquella sangre fuese suya, de algún corte o arañazo producido en una pelea.

Pero no parecía que fuera así. Aquella sangre era de otro.

-¿Lo mataste tu?-susurré.

Para mi sorpresa, mo huyó al oir mi voz. Estaba quieto como una estatua, y sus ojos bermejos me miraban a la cara en lugar de fijarse en el trozo de carne.

-Solo hablan de eso en las noticias-dije, como si pudiera entenderme-. Dicen que fue una carnicerá, y que la hicieron animales salvajes. ¿Fuiste tu?

Me estuvo mirando, inmóvil y sin pestañear, durante un rato más. Y luego, por primera vez en seis años, cerró los ojos. Aquello contradecía todos los instintos naturales que un lobo podría tener. Después de toda una vida de vigilancia constante, se quedaba hora petrificado, como atravesado por un dolor humano, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha y el rabo pegado a las patas.

Nunca había visto una escena tan triste.

Muy despácio, con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a él, más temerosa de asustarlo que del hocico teñido de escarlata o de los dientes que este ocultaba. Alzó las orejas como queriendo reconocer mi presencia, pero no se movió. Me acuclillé y dejé el trozo de carne en el suelo, a mi lado. Él se estremeció al oírlo caer. Estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su punzante olor y notar la calidez de su aliento.

Entonces hice lo que siempre había querido hacer: le acaricié el cuello y, al ver que seguía quieto, hundí las manos en su pelo. La capa externa no era tan suave como parecía, pero, bajo esa primera línea de pelo áspero, encontré un vello suave y algodonoso. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, el lobo gruñó suavemente y apoyó la cabeza en mis brazos. Lo abracé como si fuese el perro de la familia, aunque su aroma rudo e intenso me recordaba cuál era su verdadera naturaleza.

Por un momento, olvidé quién era yo o dónde me encontraba. Por un momento, no me importó.

Un movimiento captó mi atención: apenas visible en la penumbra, la loba blanca nos observaba desde el lindero del bosque con fuego en los ojos.

Sentí que el cuerpo del lobo vibraba y comprendía que le estaba gruñendo a la recién llegada. Llevada por una audacia extraordinaria, la loba se nos acercó, y mi lobo se revolvió para zafarse de mis brazos y enfrentarse a ella con una feroz tarascada.

La loba ni siquiera le gruñó y, de algún modo, eso hizo que la situación fuera aún más tensa. Cualquier otro lobo habría respondido; pero ella se limitaba a mirarnos alternativamente al lobo y a mi, transpirando un odio palpitante.

Sin dejar de gruñir por lo bajo, mi lobo me empujó y fue obligándome a retroceder hasta el porche. Tanteé los escalones con los pies y reculé hasta la puerta corredera. El lobo se quedó al pie de la escalera, esperando a verme entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto estuve en el interior, la loba saltó hacia delante y se hizo con el trozo de carne. Aunque mi lobo estaba más derca de ella y, por lo tanto,representaba la amenaza más directa, era a mí a quien miraba la loba. Nos estuvimos observando a través del cristal de la puerta durante unos largos instantes, y luego, como un fantasma, se evaporó en la espesura.

Mi lobo se quedó titubeante en el lindero del bosque, contemplando la tenue luz de la casa, observando mi silueta recortada en la puerta.

Extendí una mano sobre el cristal.

Nunca me había parecido tan basta la distancia que nos separaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stiefvater.

 **Capítulo 6: Sakura (5ºC).**

Cuando mi padre llegó a casa, yo seguía perdida en el silencioso mundo de los lobos, acariciando el recuerdo que el áspero pelaje que mi lobo me había dejado en las manos. A pesar de que me obligué a lavármelas antes de terminar de hacer la cena, el olor almizcleño del lobo quedó adherido a mi ropa, recordándome el encuentro a cada instante. El lobo había tardado seis años en permitirme tocarlo. Abrazarlo. Y luego me había protegido, tan naturalmete como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Necesitaba desesperadamente contárselo a alguien, pero sabía que mi padre no compartiría mi entusiasmo, sobre todo con la noticia del ataque saliendo una y otra vez en los telediarios. Mantuve la boca cerrada.

Las zancadas de mi padre resonaron en el recibidor y, aunque no había vito quien estaba en la cocina, exclamó:

-¡Que bien huele la cena, Sakura!

Luego entró y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Tras las gafas, tenía la mirada cansada, pero sonrió.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Pintando?-me preguntó mientras colgaba su abrigo de una silla.

-¿La has visto alguna vez hacer otra cosa?-repuse, mirando el abrigo con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿A que no vas a dejar eso ahí?

Con una sorisa afable, lo cogió y lo dejó al pie de la escalera.

-¡Trapos, hora de cenar!

Definitivamente, estaba de buen humor: había llamado a mi madre por su mote.

Ella se presentó en la cocina en dos segundos justos. Se había quedado sin aliento después de bajar corriendo la escalera-jamás andaba-y, por supuesto, tenía una franja de pintura verde en la mejilla. Mi padre le dio un beso tratando de no mancharse.

-¿Te has portado bien, guapa?

Mi madre lo miró, pestañeando con coquetería. Por su expresión, parecía suponer lo que él iba a decirnos.

-De maravilla.

¿Y tu, Sakura?

-Mejor que mamá.

Mi padre carraspeó.

-Señoras y caballeros, mi ascenso se hará oficial este viernes, así que...

Mi madre aplaudió y dio vueltas sobre si misma, mirándose en el espejo de la entrada mientras giraba.

-¡Voy a alquilar ese sitio en el centro!

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Sakura, te desharás de ese montón de chatarra que tienes por coche en cuanto encuentre tiempo para ir contigo al concesionario. Estoy cansado de tener que llevártelo al taller.

Entusiasmada, mi madre rió, volvió a aplaudir y se puso a bailotear por la cocina tarareando una cantinela sin sentido. Si alquilaba aquel estudio en el pueblo, probablemente no volvería a ver a ninguno de mis padres. Bueno, excepto para cenar. Solían aparecer cuando había comida en la mesa.

Sin embargo, poco importaba eso ante la perspectiva de tener al fin un medio de transporte fiable.

-¿De verdad? ¿Un coche? Es decir, ¿uno que funcione?

-Uno un poco menos desastroso-aseguró mi padre-. Pero nada del otro jueves.

Le du un abrazo. Un coche así significaba la libertad.

Aquella noche, en la cama, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté dormir. El mundo que se abría más allá de la ventana habá enmudecido, como si hubiera nevado. Todavía no era época de nevadas, pero los sonidos se habían vuelto amortiguados. Demasiado quedos.

Contuve el aliento y me concentré en la noche, tratando de percibir algún movimiento en la quietud de la oscuridad.

Al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que unos chasquidos débiles habían roto el silencio y me hacían cosquillas en los oídos. Habría jurado que se trataba de unas uñas que repiqueteaban en el porche, justo al lado de la ventana de mi habitación. ¿Habría un lobo en el porche? Tal vez fuese un mapache. Pero después oí algo que se revolvía y gruñía; y, desde luego, no era un mapache. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Tras ponerme el edredón a modo de capa, salí de la cama y caminé de puntillas por el suelo de madera, iluminado por la luna creciente. Por un momento pensé que había soñado aquellos ruidos, pero entonces volvió a sonar el repiqueteo. Levanté las persianas y escudriñé el porche. El patio, perpendicular a mi habitación, estaba desierto. Los troncos de los primeros árboles formaban una barrera que me separaba de la espesura.

De repente se materializó frente a mi una cara, y di un respingo. Era la loba blanca: me miraba desde el otro lado del cristal, con las zarpas apoyadas en el alfeizar. Estaba tan cerca que distinguí la humedad aherida en su pelaje. Clavó sus ojos rojos en los míos, como si me retara a bajar la vista. Un gruñido grave reverberó por el cristal, y me pareció compremder su significado con tanta claridad como si lo hubiera visto escrito en la ventana: No creas que él va a protegerte.

La observé. Luego, sin saber lo que hacía, le enseñé los dientes y gruñi. Tan sorprendida como yo, la loba se dio la vuelta, me lanzó una mirada ominosa y orinó en la esquina del porche antes de perderse en la espesura.

Mordiendome el labio para borrar aquella mueca de ferocidad, recogí mi jersey del suelo, volví a la cama, aparté la almohada y arrebujé el jersey para emplearlo en su lugar.

Me dormí arropada por el olor de mi lobo. Agujas de pino, lluvia fría, tierra húmeda, pelos ásperos cosquilleándome en la cara.

Era casi como si él estuviera conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libo Temblor de Maggie Stefvater.

 **Capitulo 7: Sasuke (5ºC)**

Su olor se me habá quedado prendido en el pelaje. Se aferraba a mi como queriendo recordarme la existencia de un mundo distinto.

Estaba ebrio de su perfume. Me habá acercado demasiado. Mins instintos me prevenían de hacer una cosa semejante, sobre toco cuando me acordaba de lo que había pasado con aquel chico.

La dulzura del verano en su piel, la cadencia casi familiar de su voz, la sensación de sus caricias. Todo mi cuerpo cantaba con el solo recuerdo de su proximidad.

Estabamos demasiado cerca.

Y no podía apartarme.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capitulo 8: Sakura (18ºC)**

Durante la semana siguiente estuve distraída en el instituto, flotando a través de las clases sin apenas tomar apuntes. Solo podía pensar en la sensación que el pelo del lobo me habá dejado en las manos, y en la imágen de la loba blanca gruñendo al otro lado de la ventana. No obstante, volví en mí cuando la señora Anko trajo a un policía al aula para la hora de tutoría.

Lo dejó solo ante la pizarra, algo francamente cruel considerando que estábamos en la última hora y todos esperábamos con impaciencia el momento de salir. Tal vez pensara que un miembro de las fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad tendría capacidad para controlar a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria. Sin embargo, a los criminales se les puede sacar el arma y a los alumnos adolescentes, por muy ruidosos que sean, no.

Pese a su cinturón cuajado de pistoleras, sprays de defensa personal y demás armas, el policía parecía muy joven. Le echó un vistazo a la señora Anko, que, poco dispuesta a ayudarle, aguardaba junto a la puerta del aula, y se señaló la placa que llevaba en la camisa:Naruto Uzumaki, decía. Según la señora Anko, había estudiado en el instituto, pero a ,í no me sonaban ni el nombre ni la cara.

-Hola, soy el oficial Uzumaki-dijo-. Vuestra profesora, la señora Anko, me pidió la semana pasada que os diese una charla.

Miré de reojo a Hinata, sentada a mi lado, para ver que expresión tenía. Como siempre, era todo orden y limpieza: la viva imagen del sobresaliente. Llevaba el oscuro cabello recogido en una trenza perfecta, y una camisa reciés planchada. Para saber lo que pensaba, no había que hacer caso a lo que decía; si querías entenderla, había que mirarla a los ojos.

-Es guapo-me susurró-. Y me encanta el pelo cortado al cepillo. ¿Crees que su madre lo llamará Naru?

Yo aún no sabía como reaccionar ante el repentino y locuaz interés de Hinata por los chicos, así que me limité a bizquear. Era guapo, si, pero no era mi tipo. La verdad es que todavía no había decidido cuál era mi tipo.

-Ingresé en el cuerpo de policía al poco de terminar el instituto-explicó el agente Naru; se había puesto muy grave y ceñudo al decir aquellas palabras, como si quisiera parecerse a los policías de los anuncios-. Este es un oficio que siempre quise ejercer y que me tomo muy en serio.

-Y tanto-le murmuré a Hinata; no pensaba que su madre lo llamase Naru.

El agente Naruto Uzumaki nos miró y posó una mano en la culata de su pistola. Supongo que lo haría por costumbre, pero parecía que se dispusiera a dispararnos por estar cotorreando. Hinata se acurrucó en la silla, y algunas chicas intercambiaron risitas.

-Es una profesión excelente y una de las pocas para las que, de momento, no hace falta titulo universitario-afirmó-. En fin...este... ¿alguno de vosotros piensa optar al cuerpo policial?

Fue el este lo que lo mató. De no haber titubeado, supongo que la clase habría guardado las formas.

Se levantó una mano. Tayuya, integrante de la horda de alumnos del instituto de Mercy Falls que seguía vistiendo de negro tras la muete de Deidara, preguntó:

-¿Es cierto que el cuerpo de Deidara Yamanaha fue robado del depósito de cadáveres?

Su atrevimiento generó una retahíla de murmullos; por un momento, el agente Uzumaki puso cara de querer dispararle de verdad, pero enseguida se contuvo.

-Como tal vez sepas, no estoy autorizado para mencionar detalles de una investigación abierta-dijo.

-¿Así que hay una investigación?-exclamó una voz masculina desde las primeras filas.

-Mi madre se enteró por un empleado de la funeraria-terció Tayuya-. ¿Es cierto? ¿Por qué iban a robar el cadaver?

La teorías se multiplicaron en rápida sucesión.

-A mí me huele a encubrimiento. Fue un suicidio.

-¡Tráfico de drogas!

-¡Experimentos médicos!

-Me han dicho que el padre de Tom tiene un oso disecado en casa-proclamó un chico-. Alomejor los Yamanaha disecaron también a Deidara.

El que había hablado se ganó un coscorrón. Todavía no estaba permitido hablar mal de Deidara o de su familia.

El agente Uzumaki le lanzó una mirada de espanto a la señora Anko, que seguía montando guardia junto a la puerta. Ella adoptó una expresión solemne y se volvió hacia la clase.

-¡Silencio!-ordenó.

Todos nos callamos.

La señora Anko miró al agente Uzumaki.

-Y bien, ¿han robado el cuerpo?-le espetó.

-Como he dicho, no estoy autorizado para dar detalles de una investigación abierta-repitió él, aunque esta vez lo dijo con tono de resignada desesperanza.

-Agente Uzumaki-resopló la señora Anko-, Deidara era un miembro muy querido de nuestra comunidad.

Lo cual no era sino una mentira flagrante. Con todo, la la muerta había hecho maravillas por la reputación de Deidara. Supongo que los demás podían olvidad su tendencia a perder los estribos-y de que manera-en el patia e incluso durante las clases. Pero yo no. En Mercy Falls, los rumores estaban a la orden del día, y el rumor concerniente a Deidara apuntaba a que había heredado el mal genio de su padre. A mi, aquello no me convencía; en mi opinión, cada uno elegía la clase de persona que quería ser con independencia del carácter de sus padres.

-Seguimos de luto-indicó la señora Anko, abarcando con un gesto la marea negra que inundaba la clase-. No le pido que divulgue detalles de ninguna investigación; le pidp que dé explicaciones a una comunidad muy unida que las necesita.

Hinata me miró estupefacta. Yo meneé la cabeza. Lo que había que oír.

El agente Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos; el gesto le daba un aire enfurruñado, como de un niño pequeño obligado a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Estamos trabajando en ello. Comprendo que al perder a alguien tan joven-afirmó, pese a que él mismo no debía de tener más de veinte años-haya causado un gran impacto en la comunidad, pero, aun así, debo pediros a todos que respetéis la privacidad de la familia y la confidencialidad de la investigación.

Había recuperado el aplomo. Tayuya volvió a alzar la mano.

-¿Cree que los lobos son peligrosos? ¿Reciben muchas llamadas relacionadas con ellos? Mi madre dice que causan muchos problemas a la policía.

El agente miró a la señora Anki, pero, a aquellas alturas, debería haber comprendido que nuestra profesora quería la información tanto como Tayuya.

-No me parece que los lobos supongan una amenaza para la población. Al igual que el resto del departamento, considero lo ocurrido como un incidente aislado.

-Pero a ella también la atacaron-replicó Tayuya.

Oh, no. No veía a Tayuya señalándome, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque todas caras se vovieron hacia mí. Me mordí el interior del labio. Aunque no me molestaba ser objeto atención, cada vez que alguien se acordaba de que los lobos me habían arrastrado al bosque, la gente llegaba a la conclusión inevitable de que podía pasarle lo mismo a cualquiera. Me preguntaba cuánta gente pensando lo mismo haría falta para que se decidieran a dar caza a los lobos.

A mi lobo.

Sabía que aquella era la verdadera razón de que no pudiera perdonar a Deidara el haberse muerto. Entre eso y su accidentado paso por el instituto, encontraba hipócrita aquello de ir de luto como muchos de mis compañeros. Sin embargo, tampoco me sentía tranquila si procuparaba apartarlo de mi mente; la verdad es que me habría gustado saber como sentirme.

-Eso pasó hace mucho-le dije al agente Uzumaki, quien pareció tranquilizarse-. Hace años. Además, no estoy segura de que no fueran perros.

Sí, vale, mentía. Pero ¿quién se iba a atrever a contradecirme?

-Justamente-respondió el agente Uzumaki, enfático-. Eso es. No tiene sentido criminalizar a los animales salvajes por un incidente aislado. Ni conviene extender el pánico sin un motivo de peso. El pánico conduce a la imprudencia, y la imprudencia provoca accidentes.

Eso mismo pensaba yo. Sentí cierta afinidad con el monótono agente Uzumaki mientras le escuchaba reconducir la conversación hacia nuestro posible futuro en el cuerpo policial. Al término de la clase, los demás se pusieron a hablar de Deidara una vez más, pero Hinata y yo nos escabullimos hasta nuestras taquillas.

Sentí que alguien me tiraba del pelo y, al darme la vuelta, me encontré a Tenten, que nos miraba con expresión triste.

-Chicas, no voy a poder planear lo de las vacaciones esta tarde. A mi madrastra se le ha ocurrido que vayamos toda la familia a Duluth para estar más unidos. Si pretende que la quiera, tendrá que comprarme un par de zapatos nuevos. ¿Qué os parece si lo dejamos para mañana?

Antes de que me diera tiempo a asentir, Tenten nos dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se alejó por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

-¿Y si vamos a mi casa?-le propuse a Hinata.

Aún se me hacía raro preguntarle aquellas cosas. En otra época, Tnten, Hinata y yo pasábamos todas las tardes juntas, según una espécie de acuerdo tácito. Sin embargo, todo cambió todo cambió después de que Tenten empezara a verse con su primer novio y, con ello, nos dejase atrás a Hinata y a mí-la rara y la pasota-, fracturando con ello nuestra frágil amistad.

-Vale-respondió Hinata; recogió sus cosas, avanzó hacia mí y me pellizcó en el hombro-. Mira-dijo señalando a Ino, la hermana pequeña de Deidara y compañera de nuestra clase.

Al atractivo físico compartido por todos los Yamanaha, Ino añadía una angelical cabellera de rizos rubios. Conducía un todoterreno y tenía uno de esos chihuahuas munúsculos, al que vestía a juego con su indumentaria. Siempre me preguntaba cuándo se daría cuenta de que vivía en Mercy Falls, Minnesota, un lugar donde la gente no hacía esas cosas.

Ino inspeccionaba su taquilla como si guardara en ella tesoros de otro mundo.

-No viste de negro-señaló Hinata.

En ese momento, Ino salió de su trnace y nos miró como si supiera que estábamos hablando de ella. Bajé los ojos, pero sentí que ella no los apartaba de mí.

-Tal vez ya no esté de luto-reflexioné una vez nos hubimos alejado.

Hinata abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar.

-Tal vez ella haya sido la única que lo ha estado de verdad.

De vuelta a casa, preparé café y unos bollos de arándanos, y las dos nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para admirar las últimas fotografías de Hinata a la amarillenta luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Para Hinata, la fotografía era una religión; adoraba su cámara, y estudiaba las técnicas fotográficas como si fueran reglas por las que guiar su vida. Al ver sus fotos, yo misma deseaba convertirme también en una creyente. Te hacían sentir como si formaran parte de las escenas que retrataban.

-Era muy guapo. Tienes que reconocerlo-dijo Hinata.

-¿Sigues con el agente no sonrío ni de casualidad en la cabeza? ¿Pero qué te pasa?-hice un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y contemplé la siguiente foto del montón-. Es la primera vez que te veo obsesionada con una persona de carne y hueso.

Hinata sonrió y se me quedó mirando a través del vapor que salía de las tazas. Tras darle un mordisco a un bollo, se puso a hablar con la boca llena, tapándosela para evitar bombardearme con las migas.

-Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una de esas chicas a las que les gustan los tipos uniformados. Venga, ¿no te pareció guapo? Empiezo a sentir la necesidad de...tener novio. Deberíamos pedir una pizza. Tenten me ha contado que hay un repartidor de pizzas muy mono.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

¿Quieres tener novio? ¿Así, de repente?

Hinata no devió su atención de las fotos, pero me dió la impresión de que estaba muy pendiente de mis palabras.

-¿Tú no?

Cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada, supongo-murmuré.

-¿Y cómo te darás cuenta de que lo es si no la miras, eh?

-Como si tú tuvieras el valor suficiente para acercarte a un chico que no sea el James Dean de tu poster.-Había un resquemor involuntario en mi tono de voz, y añadí una carcajada al terminar la frase para suavizarla. Las cejas de Hinata se fruncieron, pero preferí quedarme en silencio. Estuvimos así un largo rato, ojeando sus fotografías.

Reparé en un primer plano de Hinata, Tenten y yo; la foto la había hecho la madre de Hinata justo antes de que empezaran las clases. Con la pecosa cara contraída en una sonrisa monumental, Tenten ceñía los Hombros de Hinata con un brazo y los míos con el otro; parecía que nos estuviese aplastando para que las tres cupiéramos en el encuadre. Como siempre, ella era la que nos mantenía juntas; ella, la extrovertida, la que llevaba años tirando de nosotras dos, las calladas.

En la foto, Hinata, con la piel blanca y los ojos blancos, parecía la personificación del verano. Su dentadura formaba una perfecta sonrisa de luna creciente a la que no le faltaban ni los hoyuelos. A su lado, yo encarnaba, en cambio, el invierno: cabello rosa claro y adustos ojos verdes, como si mi verano se hubiese desdibujado en el frío. En cierta época, había llegado a pensar que Hinata y yo éramos muy parecidas: ambas introvertidas e incapaces de sacar la nariz de los libros. Pero, con el tiempo, me había dado cuenta de que mi reclución era voluntaria, mientras que la de Hinata se debía a una timidez exagerada. Aquel año tenía la impresión de que, cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntas, más dificil se volvía conservar nuestra amistad.

-En esta tengo cara de estúpida-opinó Hinata-. Y Tenten, de loca. Y tú, de enfadada.

Mi aspecto era el de quien no está dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta; rozaba la irritación. Me gustaba.

-Nada de eso. Tú pareces una princesa y yo un ogro.

-No pareces un ogro.

-Era broma-le aseguré.

-¿Y Tenten?

-Ahí sí has acertado. Cualquiera diría que está loca. O, por lo menos, que ha tomado demasiado café, lo que suele ser cierto.

Volví a mirar la imágen. Tenten parecía desempeñar el papel del sol, un sol brillante y energético que, por medio de la irresistible fuerza de su voluntad, nos mantenía a nosotras dos, las lunas, girando en órbitas paralelas.

-¿Has visto esta?-Hinata interrumpió mis pensamientos mostrándome otra instantánea. Era de mi lobo; estaba en las profundidades del bosque, oculto a medias tras un árbol. Había logrado enfocarle una pequeña franja del rostro, y sus ojos miraban directamente al objetivo-. Puedes quedártela. O, casi mejor, quédate contodas. Luego pondremos las mejores en un álbum.

-Gracias-contesté con un entusiasmo que no fui capaz de expresar. Señalé la fotografía-. ¿Es de la semana pasada?

Hinata asintió. Observé la imagen del lobo; asombrosa, pero, al tiempo, plana y desvirtuada si se la comparaba con la realidad. La recorrí con el dedo, como si pudiera acariciar su piel. Algo, un nudo de amargura o de tristeza, se me aposentó en el pecho. Me dí cuenta de que Hinata no apartaba los ojos de mí y eso hizo que me sintiera peor, más sola. En otro tiempo se lo habría contado. Pero ahora prefería reservármelo para mí. Algo había cambiado, y ese algo estaba en mi interior.

Hinata me ofreció una serie de fotografías que había separado del resto.

-Estas son las resultonas.

Distraída, las observé sin ninguna prisa. Eran impresionantes: una hoja flotando en un charco, alumnos reflejados en la ventanilla de un autobús escolar, un autorretrato de Hinata en blanco y negro con los bordes hábilmente difuminados. Me deshice en exclamaciones varias, y luego coloqué la imagen del lobo por encima de las otras para volver a mirarla. A su lado, lo demás carecía de importancia..

Hinata carraspeó, irritada.

De inmediato, volvía a la foto de la hoja flotando en el charco. La estudié de cerca mientras trataba de recordar el tipo de cosas que decía mi madre ante las obras de arte.

-Me gusta-alcancé a decir-. Los colores están...estupendos.

Hinata me la arrebató y me lanzó la fotografía del lobo con tanta fuerza que me rebotó en l suelo y cayó al suelo.

-Ya. A veces, Sakura, esque no sé por qué me molesto en...

Dejó la frase en el aire y sacudió la cabeza. No estaba entendiendo. ¿Quería que fingiese que me gustaban más aquellas imágenes que la de mi lobo?

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Era Neji, el hermado mayor de Hinata; su llegada no podía haber sido más oportuna. Me sonrió desde la entrada y ceró la puerta-. Eh, hola bombón.

Sentada frente a la cocina, Hinata levantó la vista con expresión glacial.

-Oye, espero que te estés refiriendo a mí.

-Por supuesto-respondió Neji mirándome. Era guapo, pero su atractivo resultava un poco convencional; alto, de cabello oscuro como su hermana, y con una expresión siempre sonriente y acogedora-. Sería de muy mal gusto que intentara ligarme a la mejor amiga de mi hermana. En fin. Son las cuatro en punto. Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás...-se interrumpió, miró la pila de fotografías que estaba frente a Hinata y luego reparó en la que estaba a mi lado-...haciendo nada en particular. ¿Por qué nunca se os ocurre hacer algo?

Hinata ordenó las fotos de su montón y respondió:

-Somos introvertidas. Difrutamos no haciendo nada las dos juntas. Mucha charla y nada de acción.

-Lo encuentro fascinante. Hina, tenemos que marcharnos si no quieres llegar tarde a clase-me dió un golpecito amistoso en el brazo-. Oye, Sakura, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Están tus padres en casa?

Resoplé.

-Lo dices en broma, ¿no? Me estoy criando a mí misma. Deberían descontarme impuestos por ejercer de cabeza de familia.

Neji se rió, tal vez más de lo que merecía mi comentario, y Hinata me endosó una mirada cargada de suficiente veneno para matar a un animal pequeño. Cerré la boca.

-Venga, Hina-dijo Neji, ajeno a los puñales que volaban desde los ojos de su hermana-. Las clases se pagan se pagan tantos si se va como si no. ¿Vienes, Sakura?

Miré por la ventana y, por primera vez en meses, me imaginé desapareciendo entre los árboles y corriendo hasta encontrar a mi lobo en medio de la vegetación. Meneé la cabeza.

-Mejor en otro momento, ¿vale?

Neji me dedicó una media sonrisa fugaz.

-Bueno. Vamos, Hina. Adiós, guapa. Ya sabes a quién llamar si, después de tanta charla, te apetece un poco de acción.

Hinata le dio un golpe con la mochila que produjo un ruido sordo. Pese a ello, fui yo la que se ganó la mirada de reprimenda, como si fuera la responsable de que Neji quisiera ligar conmigo.

-Cállate y vámonos. Adiós, Sakura.

Tras acompañarlos hasta la puerta, regresé a la cocina sin un propósito claro. Mesiguió la agradable voz del locutor de radio que describió la obra clásica que acababa de sonar y presentó la siguiente; mi padre se había dejado la radio del despacho encendida. De algún modo, los sonidos derivados de la presencia de mis padres acentuaban su ausencia. Sabiendo que, si no lo impedía, la cena consistiría en algún plato precocinado, rebusqué en la nevera y puse un resto de sopa a calentar en una cacerola.

Me quedé en la cocina, bañada por la luz oblicua de la tarde que entraba por la puerta del porche. Sentía una vaga tristeza, más por la fotografía de Hinata que porque la casa estuviese vacía. No veía a mi lobo desde el día en que lo había tocado, hacía casi una semana; su ausencia todavía me dolía, aunque sabía que no debía pensar en él. Era absurdo que necesitara su sombra en el borde del patio para sentirme completa. Absurdo, sí, pero irremediable.

Fui a la puerta trasera y la abrí, deseosa de oler el bosque. Desclaza, caminé por el porche y me apoyé en la barandilla.

Si no hubieera estado fuera, creo que no habría oído el grito.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capítulo 9: Sakura (14ºC).**

Surgido de entre los árboles, en la distancia, el grito se repitió. Durante un segundo lo tomé por un aullido, pero enseguida dsitinguí palabras.

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

Hubiera jurado que aquella era la voz de Deidara Yamanaha.

Pero era imposible. Me la estaba imaginando de tanto haberla oído en la cafetería, donde siempre se elevaba sobre el murmullo del gentío cuando echaba piropos a las chicas.

Con todo, eché a caminar en dirección a la voz, movida por un impulso que me hizo cruzar el patio e internarme en el bosque. La humedad y los matojos pronto atravesaron mis calcetines; descalza, me volvía más torpe. El sonido de mis pies pisando hojas caídas y maleza no me permitía oír lo demás. Me detuve y agucé el oído. La voz dejó paso a un quejido claramente animal, y luego vino el silencio.

La relativa seguridad del patio había quedado atrás. Me mantuve quieta durante un momento que se me hizo eterno, atenta a cualquier indicio que revelara el origen de la voz. Sabía que no era producto de mi imaginación.

Pero solo se oía el silencio. Y, en aquel silencio, el olor del bosque se me infiltró en la piel y me trajo a la mente el recuerdo de mi lobo. Agujas de pino pisoteadas, tierra mojada y leña.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, pero ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba dentro del bosque; si iba un poco mas lejos para intentar ver a mi lobo, no le haría daño a nadie. Volví a la casa, me calcé y regresé al exterior, bajo el frío cielo otoñal. La brisa llegaba con un filo helado que presagiaba la llegada del invierno, pero el sol aún brillaba y, bajo las ramas, el aire conservaba la memoria cálida del verano.

Alrededor, las hojas, en el esplendor de su muerte, se habían teñido de rojo y de naranja, y en las alturas los cuervos graznaban su melodía vibrante y descarnada. No me internaba tanto en el bosque desde que, con once años, había vuelto en mí para descubrirme rodeada de lobos. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no tenía miedo.

Avanzaba con cautela, salvando los arroyuelos que serpenteaban entre los matorrales. Aunque no conocía el terreno, me sentía confiada y serena. Guiándome por una especie de sexto sentido, seguí los mismos senderos que los lobos utilizaban una y otra vez.

Por supuesto, sabía que no tenía un sexto sentido. Me daba cuenta de que mis sentidos normales y corrientes daban más de si de lo que solía advertir; al abandonarme a ellos, se habían vueto más eficaces, más agudos. La brisa me traía una cantidad de información asombrosa, hasta el punto de que sabía qué animales habían pasado por allí y cuánto hacía de ello. Mis oídos percibían sonidos muy débiles que, tan solo un rato antes, me habrían pasado inadvertidos: el furufú de las ramitas que un pájaro empleaba para construir su nido, incluso las medrosas pisadas de un ciervo situado a decenas de metros de distancia.

Me sentía como en casa.

Entonces resonó en el bosque un grito extraño, fuera de lugar. Frené en seco. El grito volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte.

Rodeé un pino y descubrí de dónde procedía. Había tres lobos. Una era la loba blanca y otro era el lobo negro, el jefe de la manada. Al verla a ella, el estómago me dio un vuelco. Los dos se habían abalanzado sobre un tercer lobo, un macho joven de aspecto desastrado, con una herida medio cicatrizada en el hombro y un matiz azul en el gris del pelo. Estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca, en actitud sumisa. Los tres se quedaron petrificados al verme. El que estaba tirado giró la cabeza para mirarme con expresión suplicante. Me dio la impresión de que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Conocía aquella mirada. La recordaba del instituto; la recordaba de haberla visto en el telediario local.

-¿Deidara?-susurré.

El lobo soltó un gemido lastimero. Le observé los ojos: eran de color cielo. ¿Tenían los lobos ojos de aquel color? Tal vez. Fuera como fuese, había algo raro en ellos, pero ¿qué? Mientras los examinaba, una palabra sonaba con insistencia en mi mente: humanos, humanos, humanos.

La loba me lanzó un gruñido, empujó a su víctima para que se levantara y le dio un empellón para alejarla de mí. No me quitaba ojo de encima, como si me retara a detenrla, y algo en mi interior me dijo que debería haberlo hecho. Pero cuando salí de mi estupor y me di cuenta de la navaja que llevaba en los vaqueros, los lobos ya se habían convertido en tres borrones entre los árboles lejanos.

Ahora que no veía los ojos del lobo, no podía evitar preguntarme si la semejanza de su mirada con la de Deidara se debía a imaginaciones mías. Después de todo, hacía más de dos semanas que había visto a Deidara por última vez, y nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Tal vez me engañara la memoria. Además, ¿qué clase de tonterías estaba pensando? ¿Que Deidara Yamanaha se había transformado en un lobo?

Solté una bocanada de aire. Pues sí, eso era lo que pensaba, nada menos. No creía haberme olvidado de los ojos de Deidara. Ni de su voz. Y no me había imaginado ni el grito ni el aullido desesperado que sonó después. Sabía que se trataba de Deidara de la misma forma que sabía encontrar el camino entre los árboles.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, una mezcla de inquietud y expectación: intuía que Deidara no era el único secreto que guardaba el bosque.

Auella noche subí la persiana para ver el cielo nocturno, me acosté en la cama y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. El brillo de las estrellas parecía agujerear mi mente racional, depsertando en mí una extraña añoranza. Podría haber pasado horas mirándolas, dejando que su infinito número y su lejanía despertasen una parte de mí que ignoraba durante el día.

Fuera, en las profundidades del bosque, surgió un lamento largo y penetrante al que luego siguieron otros. Los lobos empezaban a aullar. Fueron sumándose voces, algunas graves y sombrías, otras agudas y abruptas, en un coro tan hermoso como espeluznante. Reconocí el aullido de mi lobo: su tono profundo se elevaba sobre los demás como si me rogara que lo escuchase.

Notaba el corazón revuelto, partido entre el deseo de que se callaran y el de que continuaran para siempre. Me imaginé rodeada de lobos en un bosque dorado, contemplando como alzaban la cabeza y aullaban a un cielo salpicado de estrellas incontables. Repreimí una lágrima, sintiéndome tan tonta como triste, pero no logré conciliar el sueño hasta que hubo cesado el último de los aullidos.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capítulo 10: Sakura (15ºC).**

-¿Crees que tenemos que llevarnos ese libro? Ya sabes, _Tripas y órganos,_ o como se llame-le dije a Hinata-.¿Habrá que leerlo en casa, o podemos dejarlo aquí?

Hinata cerró su taquilla con el codo; iba cargada de libros. Llevaba puestas las gafas de leer, con un cordón prendido a las patillas para poder dejarlas colgando del cuello. El conjunto le daba un aire de joven bibliotecaria que resultaba sorprendentemente atractivo.

-Yo pienso llevármelo. Tenemos mucho que leer-respndió.

Metí la mano en la taquilla y saqé el libro. Detrás de nosotras, el pasillo era un alboroto de estudiantes que recogían sus cosas y emprendían el camino a casa. Me había pasado el día intentando reunir el ánimo suficiente para contarle a Hinata lo de los lobos. En circustancias normales, se lo habría contado sin pensármelo dos veces, pero, después del conato de pelea del día anterior, me costaba encontrar el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo ya; el día estaba acabándose. Tomé aire.

-Ayer vi a los lobos.

Hinata siguió examinando sus libros, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que aquello era para mí.

-¿Qué lobos?

-Esa loba blanca tan arisca, el lobo negro y un lobo nuevo.

Una vez más, sopesé en mi fuero interno si debería contárselo o no. Hinata estaba bastante más interesada en los lobos que Tenten, y no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar del tema; incluso a mí me parecía que la historia era de locos. Sin embargo, desde la noche aerior sentía como si aquel secreto se me hubiera enroscado alrededor del pecho y la garganta y me estuviera sofocando. Dejé que las palabras salieran por sí solas, en voz baja.

-Hinata, esto te va a parecer una idiotez. El lobo nuevo es...creo que ocurrió algo cuando los lobos atacaron a Deidara.

Ella se me quedó mirando.

-A Deidara Yamanaha-aclaré.

-Sí, sí ya-replicó Hinata, ceñuda.

Se cruzó de brazos y yo me arrepentí de haber iniciado la conversación. Suspiré.

-Creo que lo vi en el bosque. A Deidara. Pero era un...-titubeé.

-¿Lobo?-adivinó Hinata haciendo entrechocar sus tacones, como Dorothy en _El mago de Oz_ , y escudriñándome con una ceja enarcada-. Estás loca-la algarabía del pasillo apenas me permitía oír lo que decía-. Vale, es una historia estupenda, y entiendo por qué quieres creertela...Pero estás loca. Lo siento.

Me incliné hacie ella tratando de evadirme del ruidio.

-Hinata, yo sé lo que vi. Eran los ojos de Deidara. Y, por si fuera poco, oí su voz-desde luego, su incredulidad me hacía dudad, pero no pensaba admitirlo-. Creo que los lobos lo han convertido en uno de ellos. De todas formas, ¿por quñe has dicho que quiero creérmelo?

Tras sostenerme la mirada durante un largo rato, Hinata echó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sakura, en serio. No pienses que no sé de qué va todo esto.

-¿De qué va todo esto, según tú?

Ella replicó con otra pregunta.

-¿Dices que todos son licántropos?

-¿Todos los que? ¿Los lobos de la manada? No lo sé. No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso.

Y era cierto: inexplicablemente, se me había pasado por alto. No, no podía ser. Entonces, ¿aquellas largas ausencias podían deberse a que mi lobo se convertía en humano de vez en cuando? La idea me resultaba insoportable: desde el mismo instante en que entró en mi cabeza, deseé que fuera cierta con tanta intensidad que me dolía solo pensarla.

-Sí, claro. ¿No te parece que esa obsesión tuya empieza a parecer un poco siniestra, Sakura?

Sin querer, respondí a la defensiva:

-No estoy obsesionada.

Hinata se detuvo repentinamente en el pasillo, provocando las protestas de los que pasaban en ese momento, y se tocó la barbilla con un dedo.

-Veamos: solo piensas en eso, solo hablas de eso y solo quieres que hable contigo de eso. ¿Se puede saber como lo llamarías? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Una obsesión!

-Me interesan, eso es todo-repliqué-. Creía que también te interesaban a tí.

-Y es verdad, los lobos me interesan. Pero también me interesan otras cosas, ¿entiendes? No fantaseo con transdormarme en loba-parapetados tras las gafas, sus ojos se entrecerraron-. Mira, ya no tenemos trece años, pero parece que tú todavía no te has dado cuenta.

No dije nada; solo podía pensar en lo temendamente injusta que estaba siendo conmigo, pero preferí no decírselo. En realidad, no me apetecía decirle nada de nada. Quería marcharme de allí y dejarla sola en medio del pasillo. En lugar de eso, opté por hablar con el tono más indiferente del que fui capaz.

-Siento haberte aburrido durante tanto tiempo. Tiene que haberte costado horrores aparentar que te interesaba.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

-Vamos a ver, Sakura. No es que quiera meterme contigo, pero, la verdad, te estás poniendo insoportable.

-Y tú me estás diciendo que tengo una obsesión siniestra por algo que, mira tú por donde, resulta que es importante para mí. Lo considero muy...-la palabra que necesitaba tardó en venirme a la cabeza, y eso arruinó la ironía de la frase-. Muy filantrópico por tu parte. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡No seas cría, Sakura!-me espetó Hinata echando a andar.

Me dio la impresión de que el pasillo se había quedado desierto. Las mejillas me ardían; en vez de marcharme a casa, fui a la clase, que ya estaba vacía, me dejé caer en mi silla y apoyé la cabeza en las manos. No recordaba la última vez que había peleado con Hinata. Había visto todas y cada una de sus fotografías. Le había prestado atención cientos de veces mientras despotricaba sobre lo exigente que era su familia con ella. Merecía que, por una vez, me prestase un poco de atención.

El repiqueteo de unos tacones me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Percibí el aroma de un perfume caro y, al levantar la vista, vi que Ino Yamanaha estaba junto a mi mesa.

-Me han dicho que ayer estuvisteis hablando de lobos con ese policía-su voz tenía un tono afable, pero la expresión de sus ojos la traicionaba; toda la compasión que hubiera podido sentir por ella se desvaneció en cuanto oí sus palabras-. Como no quiero ser grosera, supondré que estás simplemente mal informada y no que eres idiota perdida. Ayer dijiste que los lobos no son peligrosos. Tal vez no hayas oído la noticia: esos lobos mataron a mi hermano.

-Siento mucho lo de Deidara-respondí, reprimiendo el impulso de salir en defensa de mi lobo. Durante un instante, pensé en los ojos de Deidara y valoré la posibilidad de contarle a Ino lo que había visto, pero descarté esa idea de inmediato. Si Hinata me tachaba de loca por creer en licántropos, Ino llamaría al manicomio antes de darme tiempo a terminar la primera frase.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?-exclamó Ino-. Sé que vas a intentar convencerme de que los lobos no son un peligro. Pero, evidentemente, sí que lo son. Y alguien va a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Me vino a la mente la conversación que habíamos mantenido en clase sobre Inochi Yamanaha y sus animales disecados. Me imaginé a mi lobo tras haber pasado por el taxidermista, con los ojos de cristal.

-No es seguro que lo hayan hecho los lobos. Puede que tu hermano...-me interrumpí; en el fondo, sabía que habían sido ellos-. Mira, lo que ha pasado es terrible. Pero tal vez fuera un solo lobo. Lo más probable es que el resto de la manada no haya tenido nada que ver con...

-Que bonita es la objetividad-me interrumpió Ino, y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Empezaba a preguntarme en que estaría pensando, cuando añadió-: Mira Sakura, ya puedes ir exprimiendo las últimas gotas de tu ecológico amor por los lobos, porque, tanto si te gusta como si no, la cosa se te va a acabar muy pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunté con voz tensa.

-Estoy harta de oírte decir que son inofensivos. Mataron a mi hermano. Pero ¿sabes qué? El problema se va a acabar hoy-Ino dio una palmada en la mesa-. Punto.

Le agarré la muñeca para impedir que se marchara. Llevaba tantas pukseras que era imposible tocarle la piel.

-¿Qué has querido decir?

Ino observó como le sujetaba la muñeca, pero no hizo ademán de retirar el brazo. En realidad, contaba con que le hiciera aquella pregunta.

-Lo que le ocurrió a Deidara no volverá a pasar jamás. Van a marat a los lobos. Hoy. Ahora mismo.

Se zafó de mi mano, ahora desprovista de fuerzas, y salió del aula tranquilamente.

Me quedé sentada un momento, con la cara ardiendo, tratando de diseccionar lo que me había dicho.

Luego me levanté de un salto. Mis apuntes saliero despedidos y revolotearon hasta el suelo como lánguidos pajarillos. Sin pararme a recogerlos, salí corriendo hacia mi coche.

Me senté al volante sin aliento, mientras me repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Ino. Nunca había pensado que los lobos corrieran peligro; pero en cuanto empecé a imaginarme lo que podía hacer alguien como Inochi Yamanaha-un rico abogado con un ego monumental-, impulsado por su rabia y su dolor y ayudado por su riqueza y sus influencias, empezaron a parecerme terriblemente vulnerables.

Hice girar la llave de contacto, y el coche se puso en marcha con un traqueteo. Mis ojos veían una fila de autobuses amarillos a la espera de que los estudiantes más remolones se decidieran a montar en ellos, pero mi mente estaba en los árboles que crecían detrás de mi casa. ¿Se habrá puesto en marcha una partida para cazar a los lobos? ¿Los estarían cazando en aquel mismo momento?

Tenía que llegar allí.

Pisé mal el embrague y el cpche se me caló.

-Lo que faltaba-mascullé, mirando alrededor para ver cuanta gente me había visto meter la pata.

En realidad, el carburador estaba hecho polvo, y eso hacía que el coche se calara; pero, aun así, solía arreglarmelas para ponerlo en marcha sin humillarme demasiado. Me mordí el labio, tomé aire y volví a arrancar.

Había dos caminos para ir desde el instituto a mi casa. El más corto pasaba por varios semáforos y señales de stop, y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para atravesarlos sin complicaciones. El coche podía dejarme tirada en cualquier momento, y yo no tenía tiempo que perder. La otra ruta era un poco más larga, pero solo pasaba por dos cruces. Además, bordeaba el bosque de Boundray, donde vivían los lobos.

Empredí el camino a la mayor velocidad a la que me atrevía, hecha un manojo de nervios. A mitad del viaje, empecé a notar sacudidas extrañas. Estaba harta de aquel cacharro, y no sabía cuando mi padre iba a encontrar un rato para llevarme al concesionario.

El horizonte comenzó a arder con el sol poniente, y las finas nubes que sobrevolaban los árboles se convirtieron en hilos de sangre. El pulso me latía en los oídos y me hormigueaba la piel. Mi instinto me decía que algo iba mal. No sabía qué me molestaba más, si el temblor de mis manos o el impulso de enseñar los dientes y presentar batalla.

A lo lejos apareció un grupo de camionetas aparcadas en el arcén. Sus luces de emergencia parpadeaban a la luz del crepúsculo, iluminando rítmicamente la vegetación que crecía junto al asfalto. Había un figura apoyada en el último vehículo; sostenía un objeto que no logré identificar en la distancia. Angustiada, levanté el pie del acelerador. El coche se caló con una sacudida, pero siguió avanzando llevado por la inercia. Se hizo un inquietante silencio.

Intenté arrancar de nuevo, pero entre el temblor de mis manos y el desastroso estado del carburador, fue imposible. El motor vibraba sin llegar a encenderse. Deseé haber ido al concesionario yo sola; al fin y al cabo, mi padre me había dado su talonario de cheques para cosas como aquella.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, pisé el freno y detuve el coche tras las camionetas. Llamé a mis padres por el móvil, pero no obtuve respuesta; aquella tarde tenían previsto asistir a la inauguración de una galería. No me preocupaba demasiado como volver a casa, porque estaba lo bastante cerca como para regresar a pie. Lo que sí me preocupaba era aquel grupo de furgonetas. Supresencia indicaba que Ino había dicho la verdad.

Al bajar del coche, reconocí al tipo que estaba junto a la furgoneta más próxima. Era el agente Uzumaki, de uniforme, entretenido en tamborilear con los dedos sobre la carrocería. Al verme, levantó la mirada y dejó quieta la mano. Llevaba una gorra de color naranja brillante y un rifle colgado al hombro.

-¿Una avería?-me preguntó.

Iba a contestar cuando sonó una portezuela cerrándose a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta: había llegado una nueva camioneta, y dos cazadores con gorra naranja venían caminando por el arcén. Observé como pasaban y miré hacia el lugar al que parecían encaminarse. El aire se me atascó en la garganta: algo más allá había decenas de cazadores armados, inquietos y hablando en voz baja. Atisbé los sombríos árboles que se extendían tras una zanja que había al fondo y distinguí más gorras naranjas. El bosque estaba infestado.

La cacería había comenzado.

Miré a aUzumaki y señalé su arma.

-¿Es para los lobos?

Uzumaki la miró como si se hubiese olvidado de ella.

-Es...

Un estampido súbito hizo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos. Del grupo de cazadores que estaba más allá salió un coro de vítores.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-exclamé, aunque conocía la respuesta. Era un disparo. Un disparo en el bosque de Boundray. Para mi sorpresa, la voz no se me quebró-. Están cazando a los lobos, ¿no es cierto?

-Con el debido repeto-respondió Uzumaki-, debería esperar en el interior del vehículo. Yo mismo te llevaré a casa, pero tendrás que aguardar un rato.

Sonaron gritos distantes entre los árboles, y luego otro tiro. Dios. Los lobos. Mi lobo. Agarré a Uzumaki por el brazo.

-¡Diles que paren! ¡No pueden andar por ahí a balazo limpio!

uzumaki se deshizo de mí y dio un paso atrás.

-Oye...

Un chasquido más, débil y vago. Se me delineó en la mente la imagen de un lobo cayendo al suelo con un agujero en el costado y la muerte en los ojos. Perdí la noción de lo que hacía. Las palabras me brotaron de la boca por sí solas.

-Tu teléfono. Llámalos y diles que se detengan. ¡Una amiga mía está en el bosque! Me dijo que esta tarde saldría a hacer fotos. En el bosque, ¿entiendes? ¡Por favor, tienes que llamarlos!

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Uzumaki, estupefacto-. ¿Hay alguien en el bosque? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí-respondí; claro que estaba segura-. ¡Por favor, haz esa llamada!

Afortunadamente, el agente Uzumaki no me hizo más preguntas. Sacó del bolsillo un teléfono móvil, marcó un número y se acercó el apareto al oído. Con las cejas fruncidas en una línea recta y dura, esperó unos instantes y después examinó la pantalla del teléfono.

-No hay cobertura-murmuró mientras hacía un nuevo intento.

Aguardé junto a la camioneta, con los brazos cruzados. El frío se me iba colando en el vuerpo mientras el sol desaparecía entre los árboles y las sombras ganaban terreno sobre el asfalto. Pensé que tendrían que parar cuando oscureciera, porque era ilegal cazar de noche. Pero el hecho de que hubiera un policía montando guardia en la carretera no significaba que aquella cacería fuera legal.

Uzumaki meneó la cabeza mientras estudiaba el teléfono.

-No funciona. Pero no te apures, todo irá bien. Son gente cuidadosa. Estoy seguro de que jamás abrirán fuego contra una persona. En cualquier caso, iré a avisarlos. En cuanto guarde el rifle, voy para allá.

Mientras Uzumaki dejaba el arma en la camioneta, sonó un nuevo disparo en el bosque y algo se revolvió en mi interior. No podía esperar más. Eché a correr, cricé la zanja de un salto y me interné entre los árboles dejando a Uzumaki atrás. Le oí llamarme a gritos, pero no hice caso. Necesitaba detener aquello, avisar a mi lobo, hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, mientras corría esquivando troncos y brincando sobre ramas caídas, solo podía pensar en dos palabras: demasiado tarde.

Hola! Siento de verdad haber estado desconectada tanto tiempo pero me fui de vacaaciones y no me pude llevar el ordenador. Espero que de momento os este gustando la historia y a seguir disfrutandola.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capítulo once: Sasuke (10ºC)**

Corríamos como silenciosas y oscuras gotas de agua escurriéndonos entre las zarzas y los árboles, espoleados por los hombres que intentaban darnos caza.

Sos olores y sus voces parecían perforar el interior del bosque, aquel bosque que tan bien conocía y que siempre me había dado cobijo. Me abría paso entre los demás lobos, unas veces guiándolos y otras siguiéndolod, mientras trataba de mantener unida a la manada. Dejé de saber por donde corría; para evitar los tropezones, daba saltos interminables y apenas pisaba el suelo.

Me aterraba estar perdido.

Nos intercambiábamos imagenes, nos comunicabamos a nuestro modo silencioso: figuras sombrías pisándonos los talones, figuras coronadas por brillantes advertencias; lobos inmóviles, fríos; el olor de la muerte en nuestros hocicos.

Un repentino estallido me ensordeció y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Oí un quejido detrás de mó. Supe de qué lobo se trataba sin necesidad de volver la cabeza, pero no había tiempo para detenerse. Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera servido de nada.

Capté un nuevo aroma: agua estancada y terrosa. El lago. Nos estaban empujando hacia el lago. Formé en mi mente una imagen de lo que nos esperaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Itachi, el jefe de la manada. Las lentas ondas del agua, los pinos raquíticos que crecían aquí y allá, las orillas del lago extendiendose hasta el infinito en todas las direcciones.

Una manada de lobos acorralada junto a las aguas. Sin escapatoria.

Éramos las presas. Huíamos de ellos como espectros del bosque, e inevitablemente íbamos cayendo.

Los demás siguieron corriendo hacie el lago.

Pero yo me detuve.


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capítulo doce: Sakura (9ºC).**

Aquel no era el mismo bosque por el que había caminado hacía tan solo unos días, rodeada por las vívidas tonalidades del otoño. Aquel era un bosque cerrado, compuesto por mil troncos ensombrecidos por el crepúsculo. El sexto sentido que había imaginado tener me faltaba ahora; además, los senderos estaban desdibujados por el paso de docenas de cazadores. Estaba totalmente desorientada, y con freciencia tenía que pararme a oír los gritos y el ruido de pasos lejanos en la hojarasca.

Ya estaba sin aliento cuando divisé la primera gorra naranja que relucía en la distancia, a la luz del ocaso. Grité, pero la gorra ni siquiera se volvió: estaba demasiado lejos para oírme. Y luego vi a los otros cazadores, puntos de color naranja diseminados por el bosque, moviéndose en la misma dirección lentos pero implacables. Hacían mucho ruido. Estaban acorralando a los lobos.

-¡Basta!-grité. Me había acercado lo suficiente como para distinguir la silueta del cazador más próximo, del arma que empuñaba. Eché a correr hacia él, tropezando de cansancio.

El hombre se volvió, sorprendido, y se detuvo para esperarme. Tuve que aproximarme mucho para verle la cara, ya que la oscuridad era casi total. Sus facciones envejecidas y angulosas me resultaron vagamente conocidas, pero no supe identificar a quién pertenecían. Tenía una mirada ceñuda y extrañada, y me pareció descubrir en ella cierto aire de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niña?

Quise responder, pero me faltaba el aire y tuve que esperar unos instantes para recuperar la voz.

-Tienen...que...detenerse...Una amiga mía está en el bosque. Dijo que iba a hacer fotos.

El cazador me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se volvió para observar los árboles.

-¿Hacer fotos? ¿A esta hora?

-¡Sí, a esta hora!-rrspodí, intentando que mi voz no sonara demasiado brusca. Entonces vi que el hombre llevaba en la cintura un aparato negro,un walkie-talkie-. Tiene que llamarlos y decirles que lo dejen. Ya casi ha oscurecido. ¿Cómo van a verla?

El cazador se me quedó mirando sin decir nada durante unos angustiosos instantes y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Acercó la mano al transmisor, lo extrajo de la funda, lo levantó y se lo acercó a la boca. Me dio la impresión de que se movía a cámara lenta.

-¡Aprisa!-exclamé. Estaba tan nerviosa que me dolía todo.

El cazador pulsó un botón e hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar. En ese momento, oí una ráfaga de disparos. Venían de cerca. No eran simples chasquidos como los que había oído desde la carretera y, sin ningún género de duda, procedían de un arma de fuego. Me zumbaron los oídos.

Me invadió una curiosa sensación de extrañamiento, como si estuviera separándome de mi propio cuerpo. Notaba que me temblaban las rodillas, pero no sabía por qué, y oía los latidos de mi corazón sucederse a un ritmo vertiginoso. Un líquido rojo pareció gotear detrás de mis ojos; era como un sueño superpuesto al mundo real, una pesadilla sangrienta y horrorosamente clara.

Noté un gusto metálico en la boca, tan vívido que me toqué los labios esperando encontrar sangre. Pero no estaban manchados. Ni siquiera sentía dolor; tan solo una ausencia total de sentimientos.

-Hay alguien en el bosque-anunció el cazador a través del walkie-talkie, sin darse cuenta de que una parte de mí se estaba muriendo.

Mi libi. Mi lobo. No podía pensar en nada más que en sus ojos.

-¡Eh, chica!-gritó alguien aferr? El bosque está lleno de gente armada.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, Uzumaki se volvió hacia el cazador.

-He oído los disparos. De hecho, estoy seguro de que se han oído hasta en el último rincón de Mercy Falls. Una cosa es usar eso-dijo apuntando el arma que el cazador tenía entre las manos-, y otra anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos.-Empecé a retorcerme para zafarme de la mano de Uzumaki; él apretó los dedos por reflejo, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, me soltó-. Tú estabas en el instituto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Haruno.

Vi que el gesto del cazador se transformaba.

-¿Eres hija de Kizashi Haruno?

Uzumaki se le quedó mirando.

-Los Haruno viven aquí al lado. Justo donde termina el bosque-el cazador hizo un gesto en dirección a mi casa, oculta tras la oscura maraña de árboles.

Uzumaki tardó un rato en procesar la información.

-Te acompañaré hasta allí y luego volveré a buscar a tu amiga. Ralph, coge esa cosa y diles a todos que no quiero oir ni un solo tiro más, ¿queda claro?

-No necesito que nadie me acompañe-protesté, pero Uzumaki hizo caso omiso.

El cazador se quedó a solas, hablando por el walkie-talkie. La tarde caía rápidamente, y el aire frío ya empezaba a adormecerme las mejillas. Me sentía tan helada por dentro como por fuera; aún tenía la visión nublada por el velo rojo y oía los restallidos de las balas.

Mi lobo había estado en el tiroteo. Lo sabía.

Cuando llegamos al lindero del bosque, me detuve y observé el oscuro cristal de la puerta del porche. La casa parecía desierta, lo cual inquietó a Uzumaki.

-¿Te acompaño hasta...?

-Ya voy yo sola-interrumpí-. Gracias.

se quedó esperando hasta que me vio entrar en el patio, y después echó a andar por donde habíamos venido. Me quedé un rato parada allí mismo, escuchando las voces procedentes del bosque y el rumor de las hojas secas que el viento acariciaba en lo alto de los árboles,

Y mientras escuchaba lo que al principio me había parecido silencio, comencé a percibir sonidos distintos. Animales en el bosque que pisaban la hojaresca. Fragor de camionetas en la carretera.

Una respiración apresurada, irregular.

Me quedé petrificada. Contuve el aliento.

Aquellos jadeos no eran míos.

Caminé hacia ellos con cautela. Los escalones del porche gimieron bajo mi peso.

Lo olí antes de verlo, y el corazón empezó a bailarme enloquecido en el pecho. Era mi lobo. En ese momento, la luz automética que había sobre la puerta del porche se encendió y proyectó un resplandor amarillento. Allí estaba, medio recostado contra el cristal de la puerta.

Apenas capaz de respirar, me acerqué a él aún más. Su hermoso pelaje había desaparecido dejándolo desnudo, pero lo reconocí incluso antes que abriera los párpados. Sus ojos rojos, que tan bien conocía, pero el resto del cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. Una mancha roja-una mortal pintura de guerra-le nacía en la oreja y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus hombros humanos. Tan humanos.

No podría explicar como supe que era él, pero el hecho es que no lo dudé ni por un instante.

Era imposible. Los licántropos no existían.

A pesar de lo que le había contado a Hinata, nunca había llegado a creermelo. No del todo. No hasta entonces.

La brisa me trajo a la nariz un olor que me devolvió a la realidad más inmediata. Sangre. Estaba malgastando el tiempo.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y me incliné sobre él para abrir la puerta. Con el rabillo del ojo distinguí que levantaba una mano para apoyarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde; no pude evitar que se desplomara en el interior de la casa. En el cristal quedó un rastro de sangre.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamé, aunque no sabía si me comprendía.

Con cuidado de no pisarlo, pasé por encima de él y me dirigí a la cocina, encendiendo todas las luces que encontré a mi paso. Cuando llegué; abrí un cajón y saqué varios trapos limpios y una toalla; al hacerlo, vi que mi padre se había dejado las llaves del coche tiradas en una esquina de la encimera, junto a unos papeles del trabajo. Si lo necesitaba, podía utilizar su coche.

Corrí a la puerta trasera, temiendo haberlo imaginado todo. Pero seguía allí, con medio cuerpo dentro de la casa, temblando violentamente.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, lo agarré de las axilas y lo arrastré hacia el interior de la casa lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta.

Luego lo miré: iluminado por la lámpara de la cocina, con aquel reguero de sangre que avanzaba por el suelo hasta llegar a él, era unnegablemete real.

Me acuclillé y le hablé en un murmullo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Conocía la respuesta, pero quería oírle hablar.

Él se apretaba el cuello con una mano, tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Entre los dedos asomaba el rojo brillante de la sangre.

-Un disparo.

Mi estómago pareció darse la vuelta, no tanto por sus palabras como por el tono de su voz. Era él. Su voz era humana en vez de un aullido, pero su timbre era inconfundible. Él.

-Déjame ver.

Tuve que hacer fuerza para separarle la mano del cuello. Había demasiada sangre para examinar la herida, así que me limité a presionar con uno de los paños sobre la zona sanguinolienta que se extendía de la barbilla a la clavicula. Aquello superaba con mucho mis conocimientos de primeros auxilios.

-Sujeta esto.

Su mirada se centró en mí, familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente. La fiereza del animal salvaje estaba atenuada por una expresión de compresión humana.

-No quiero volver.- La profunda tristeza de su voz me transportó de inmediato a un recuerdo: un lobo apesadumbrado, inmóvil frente a mí. Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, una sacudida extraña y tan violenta que me dolió verla-. No dejes...no dejes que me transforme.

Traté de cubrirlo con la toalla, porque parecía helado. En otro contexto, me habría avergonzado verle desnudo; pero en ese momento, la visión de aquel chico sucio de tierra y sangre solo me inspiraba compasión. Le hablé con mucha suavidad, como si pudiera levantarse y huir a todo correr.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él profirió un gemido leve mientras se apretaba el trapo del cuello con una mano temblorosa. La sangre ya lo había empapado y le resbalaba por la mandíbula hasta gotear en el suelo. Con un lento movimiento, se dejó caer hasta apoyar la mejilla en el suelo de madera. Su aliento empañó la superficie barnizada.

-Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos.

-Sasuke-repetí-. Yo me llamo Sakura. Voy a sacar el coche de mi padre. Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

Él se estremeció. Tuve que acercarme mucho para oír su voz.

-Sakura...Sakura...Yo...

Esperé un momento para ver si terminaba la frase y, al ver que no lo hacía, me puse en pie de un salto y cogí las llaves. Todavía me costa creer que aquello no fuese una invención mía, una fantasía nacida de años de sueños. Pero fuera lo que fuese, él estaba allí, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de perderlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia pertenece al libro Temblor de Maggie Stevfater.

 **Capítulo trece: Sasuke (7ºC)**

Ya no era un lobo, pero tampoco era Sasuke todavía.

Era una matriz palpitante, henchida de pensamientos racionales que deseaban salir: el bosque helado a mi espalda, la niña del columpio, el sonido de dedos pulsando cables de metal. El futuro y el pasado convertidos en la misma cosa; nieve y verano y, luego, otra vez nieve.

Una telaraña multicolor hecha trizas, una superficie de hielo agrietado e inmensamente triste.

-Sasuke-dijo la chica-. Sasuke.

La chica era el pasado el presente el futuro. Quise responder, pero estaba roto.


End file.
